


【良龙龄】不做人

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Summary: *商场突然发情……*abo设定，姐妹磨逼，双o，3p





	【良龙龄】不做人

**Author's Note:**

> *商场突然发情……  
*abo设定，姐妹磨逼，双o，3p

01  
我难受。  
王九龙这么告诉周九良的时候，他俩还在香水柜台这儿试香水。  
周九良装作不在意地靠近王九龙的后颈，替她整理缠在一起的耳链线。腺体已经开始肿胀发烫，散发出了浓郁的奶味饮品的香气。  
周围都是人，只能说他俩运气好，是在香水店里，足够盖住王九龙的味道，但是这撑不了多久——甚至是一会儿，王九龙已经满脸潮红地倚在他身上了——店员在询问是否需要帮助。  
帮助个屁。周九良感觉到周围的目光些许放到他们身上，只是面无表情地说多少钱我买了，你们这儿洗手间在哪儿，就在前面，哦，谢谢。

02  
周九良从来不知道自己的运气可以差到这个地步。  
他扶着一米八的王九龙进了洗手间，严严实实地反锁上门，准备去自己包里找抑制剂，阻隔贴也好。  
他的包在孟鹤堂，他的包里塞着王九龙的包。  
王九龙已经全部缠上了他，热气吐在他的颈间，挠的他的后颈发烫。该死的。周九良把王九龙摁在马桶盖上，撕下已经失效的阻隔贴。  
收收你的味道。  
周九良还想挣扎什么，但是王九龙不在乎，她甚至已经胡乱的解开了自己的扣子，她今天穿的是正红的蕾丝内衣，很性感，但没有用，周九良比她更难受。  
他被王九龙带着发情了。  
手机随便被拨通了一个号码，反正十分钟前和孟鹤堂聊过天，也被王九龙玩着拨通了张九龄的号码，反正总是拨出去了，只要等他们找过来了就好了。  
王九龙拉着周九良的手放到自己的胸上，她有点娇滴滴地说哥哥你摸摸它，它变得好胀啊。  
他真想给王九龙一巴掌然后说你看看我也是个o你他妈勾引我也没用，但是他没有，他只是顺从着迷迷糊糊地问这个要怎么解开。

03  
哪有omega女孩这么强势的，周九良被反压在马桶盖上，王九龙坐在他的腿上，屁股里的水湿了他一腿，可偏偏还要分开那点，要他去摸摸里面。  
我自己也很难受。周九良瘪了瘪嘴，手指在王九龙的肉穴里胡乱地捣着。  
王九龙尖叫着抱紧了周九良，汗把早上化得美美的妆都打湿了，她咬紧着自己的嘴唇，抽着鼻子说九良你不能这么敷衍我，我还给你看了怎么解胸罩。  
是啊，周九良红着脸，现在王九龙的胸沉甸甸的压在他鼻尖上，压的喘不过气了。  
要这么大胸干嘛。  
可真当王九龙挂着眼泪把乳头送到周九良嘴边的时候，周九良还是叹着气含了进去，学着以前孟鹤堂给他做的，给王九龙疏解那么一下的难受。  
九良九良。王九龙难忍地摇着头，周九良吐出嘴里的乳头，去和王九龙舌头对舌头的勾缠在一起，口水糊地两边脖子都是的。

04  
王九龙扶着周九良的阴茎，一下子吞到了底。周九良又被逼的出了点水，他的屁股泛滥地比王九龙还严重了。  
你没有九龄儿的大。王九龙笑嘻嘻地说，手撑在墙壁上，一上一下地自己去找敏感点。  
周九良眼睛被磨红了，顾不得和王九龙争辩，只能软软地吐着气。omega很少很从前面获得快感的，可后面又不能被填满，所以当王九龙堪堪高潮了一回以后，周九良还是硬着不能舒坦。  
王九龙终归是个好姑娘，她亲了亲周九良的鼻尖，从他身上下来后低眉顺眼地跪在地上。  
她的头发黏成一缕一缕，身上亮晶晶的都是汗，穴口还没合上，很有点荡妇的感觉。周九良的大腿被她分开，朝着那个淌水的小洞吹了口气。  
周九良闷哼了一声，随后变成了呻吟。  
王九龙的舌头顺着黏液探进穴口去，湿软高热的到处游走。周九良抓着那头湿发，不自觉地夹紧了腿。

05  
张九龄踹门的时候看见就是这样的场景，外面那些alpha把这里围的死死得，如果不是商场保安还算及时的话。  
一通证明被他扔给孟鹤堂，他的伴侣是更为娇弱的omega姑娘，他得进去。  
他真的该想想，王九龙这个被他娇宠坏了的o怎么会亏待自己，她看起来和周九良玩得很开心，两个omega浑身都是汗和口水，就像两根要融化了的牛奶雪糕。  
而他这个a一进去，得到的就是更加浓郁的奶味信息素欢迎。  
“楠楠。”张九龄只是伸出了一只手，王九龙就顺着胳膊缠上去。

06  
王九龙含着张九龄的手指，大腿夹着他的腰，被撑开了的肉缝吞吐着阴茎，毫不顾忌地浪叫。  
周九良就显得矜持多了，他只是吮吸张九龄的舌尖，两腿磨着张九龄的手腕，任由那三四根手指在里面搅动。  
这就不是人。张九龄毫无愧疚地想，两个o都把腺体放到了他的面前，他当然都得咬一口，无论是临时性的还是终身的那个，都湿漉漉的，反正孟哥都得来，楠楠也会喜欢不是。  
王九龙潮吹了，软绵绵地趴在张九龄身上，她听见有人敲门，然后门被推开。

TBC


End file.
